Hearts
by Himitsu no Tenshi
Summary: ok, cliched name, but idc. Happy AkuRoku day!


**Hearts**

**An AkuRoku Day One-Shot**

**By Amaya**

"Axel?" a blonde fifteen year old asks, sitting on the edge of the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Yes?" His friend answers leaning back and propping himself up with an arm.

"We don't have hearts right?" the blonde looks up at his older friend, Axel.

"No, we don't." Axel answers his voice turning hollow.

"Why not?"

"Well, Roxas," Axel starts, "We're born when someone becomes a heartless but not when just anybody does, when someone with a strong heart does." Axel explains. "The Heartless get the heart and we get the body, which is why we need you to kill the heartless for Kingdom Hearts, so we can have hearts."

**.~.~.~.**

Roxas opens his eyes and looks around making sure he had got all of the heartless. He couldn't leave even one. Knowing the job was thoroughly done; Roxas opens a darkness portal, ignoring the small crowd that he had saved. He didn't do it for them.

He spins Oathkeeper and Oblivion a few times in his hands, absently before letting them disappear and he pulls down the hood of his jacket, once again, doing a clean sweep with his eyes before stepping though the portal and into Axel's room in Castle oblivion.

"You know, there is such thing as a door," Axel says not even opening his eyes, lying on the bed.

"Why do I have a heart?" Roxas asks disregarding the question and Axel sits up.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked and Roxas took the redhead's hand and brought it to his chest.

"What do you know," Axel murmurs, bringing his hand away, laying back down and closing his eyes "The one with the least emotion has a heart."

The blonde scowls slightly before reaching over and unzipping Axel's Organization jacket making redhead open his eyes and watch the blonde with curiosity. Roxas slips his hand under the left hand side on the jacket pressing down slightly on Axel's chest. He frowns slightly and pushes down slightly harder before pulling his hand away all together.

"Why do I have a heart and not you?" He asks and Axel props himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Roxas, still standing by the bed.

"Well, technically, you're not supposed to exist." Axel says and shifts to a sitting position, legs hanging off the side of his bed. He holds up a hand when Roxas was about to speak. "But, you do, I'd make the most out of it before the superiors get rid of you."

Roxas nods but continues to stand in front of Axel. After a few minutes of silence the redhead asks, "Are you going to go somewhere or do something?" Roxas nods in reply but, once again, does nothing.

"So what're you going to do?" Axel asks wondering why the blonde was so hard to get to... Roxas's lips crashed on Axel's before he could finish the thought, causing him to jump slightly in surprise before kissing back fervently. Axel pulls Roxas down the straddle his lap and the said blonde breaks off of the kiss, looking into Axel's eyes, face almost emotionless, as always.

Axel runs his hand down the blonde's thigh and sighs, letting it fall limply on the bed. "Why don't you show anything?" He asks.

"What do you want to see?" Roxas asks.

"What you're feeling, anything, something." Axel says "Anything other than the blank looks you always have on."

"We're Nobodies, I'm not supposed to have a heart, thus not being able to feel anything," Roxas says with just as much emotion as his face showed, none.

"Dammit, Roxas!" Axel says hitting the bed on either side of him, narrowly missing Roxas's knees. "That doesn't stop the rest of us, what makes you so special? You're the one who actually _has_ a heart. _You_'re supposed to feel." Axel puts an elbow on his thigh, placing his forehead in his hand in resignation. "Fine, whatever."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. This isn't how he wanted it to go. Even if he didn't know exactly how he did but this wasn't it. At least he hasn't been pushed off of Axel's lap....yet. "I...feel things...." he trails off glaring at the wall to his left and biting his lip and Axel lifts his head from his hands. "I just...don't know how to....express them." he sighs and lets his shoulders drop knowing he wasn't helping himself. Axel puts his hands on the blonde's thighs, rubbing his thumbs inside of them for comfort. Roxas continues to glare to the side, making Axel frown slightly.

"You don't know how because you can't remember who you were before," Axel guesses "But, Roxas, they're there. If you feel them, show them." the redhead trails his hands up Roxas's thigh, resting on his hips. Roxas furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there like that, although it was nice in both their opinion, Axel felt something needed to be said or done. Gently, he grabs Roxas's chin, turning his the blonde's face to his own and gently pressing his lips down. Roxas was reacting in an instant. He tangles his hand in red, fiery hair, trying to get as close as possible as the redhead pulls him forward on his lap until they were touching, which still didn't seem to be enough, but would work for the time being. Axel nibbled on Roxas's lip and the blonde's mouth opened, making way for tongues to clash. Their eyes slip closed as they get caught up in each other. In that moment Roxas promises to himself that even if he can't express other feelings, he'd always expressing his love for Axel.

**A/N:** ok, corny ending. So shoot me, was still good right? Please review with what you think!^^


End file.
